


Amnesty 17: Episode Tag

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: Just a quick episode tag between Barclay & Duck post- episode 17





	Amnesty 17: Episode Tag

"Hmm?" Barclay mumbled, picking up his head off of his pillow. The door to his room had opened quietly, letting light from the lodge's main hallway peek in through the crack. There was a shadow moving around but even as Barclay waited for his eyes to adjust, he knew who it was before he heard a voice.

"It's just me" Duck's low whisper almost sounded like a growl.

"Mmm?" Barclay murmured, turning over to face Duck as he moved around to the other side of the bed and took off his jacket and hat. "I thought you were staying at your place tonight?"

"Decided against it. Fed the cat and came back here. I wanted to see how you were doing." There was a soft clunk as Duck's pants & belt hit the carpet.

Barclay tried to move the bedsheets but he wasn't quite awake just yet. "'Was sleeping," he told Duck.

"I can tell. I just..." Duck stopped talking while he took a pair of Barclay's boxers out of his dresser and slipped them on. This time, Barclay was a little more alert. He lifted to covers and was rewarded almost immediately with a warm body snug against his own.

"Hi," he sighed, settling down on his back, with Duck's head leaning against his chest. He rested one heavy arm around Duck's shoulders. "You good?"

"I wanted to check on you. About Billy and all."

"Well, I'm not too keen on the name. Also he looks like-"

"You know that's not what I mean," Duck said against Barclay's collarbone, quiet and serious in a way that Barclay rarely heard. "Mama has done...a lot for you and I know it wasn't easy- it's not going to be easy to keep this from her."

Barclay sighed again and let the hand resting on Duck's shoulder to come up and smooth the ranger's hair. Duck wasn't wrong. But Barclay had felt a disconnect between himself and Mama ever since this new iteration of the Pine Guard had come to Amnesty. Especially when she had just up and left, leaving him to run the lodge by himself with the help of just a few of the residents.

"I meant what I told you all," Barclay's tired voice wasn't just from being woken up at midnight. "She's been more driven lately but it's not just that. Mama's been...distracted. Like she's got her eyes on something bigger she hasn't yet said anything about. I'm..." he took a breath and if Duck's head hadn't been on his chest, he wouldn't have heard Barclay's quiet voice. "I'm with you all."

He could almost feel a tension leaving Duck, which he blamed himself for. Barclay hadn't realized Duck had been worried about his allegiance, for the lack of a better word. He thought he had made it clear when he let Billy bleed on his jacket and hide out in the basement. He'd try harder next time.

As soon as he had that thought, Barclay closed his eyes and fervently wished there wasn't going to be a next time where his boyfriend found a wounded goat man and needed to hide it in their basement.

He just never could tell in Kepler, West Virginia.

**Author's Note:**

> I had...a lot of feelings about Barclay helping Duck right away in episode 16 (even tho I was VERY WORRIED about how he knew Duck was there & got worried for a half second that Barclay might be evil but I digress--) and I also had feelings re: this week's episode about Barclay decided not to tell Mama about Billy


End file.
